America's Shutdown
by twistedfall1997
Summary: Well...America's not running well so his little sister decides to stop by for a visit to try and help, but will he just shove it off or actually accept her help?


America's Shutdown

**Notes: So during the most recent government shutdown in America my mom wasn't able to work. Of course, being as we live on the west coast, its not like it was highly noticed. Anyways, this came to me at random and I just went with it. Oh yeah, if the states aren't perfect to what you think they would be like I'm sorry… I'm working with what my friends think…**

She twirled her umbrella as she stormed down the hall. In her mind, she knew very well that her oldest sibling probably wouldn't listen to a thing she had to say. But it was still a chance she had to take. Maybe she could crack that concrete barrier blocking out reality that he had built around himself.

The girl stopped at the last set of doors in the mansion. She wrapped her fingers around the brass door knob, feeling the burning coldness of it. With one last, deep breath, she shoved the doors wide open.

Sure enough, sprawled out on the floor was New York and America himself, playing some sort of video game. They didn't even noticed her entrance. Hands in fists to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs in frustration, she jerkily moved the tip of her umbrella to a set of cords on the floor. The two boys still remained completely unaware of her presence. With a quick swish, cords tore from the wall. Instantly, New York was on his feet, looking to the outlet. "What was that for stupid?" he growled, taking a step forward. America looked up from his trance.

"Washington! Long time no see! Ha ha ha." He laughed, his usual goofy-self. Washington narrowed her dark eyes.

"We need to talk." New York was inches away from her. Although he was one of the oldest siblings, he definetally wasn't the biggest. His full height made him only a few inches taller than the small girl. America cocked his head to the side, looking confused. Washington was shoved against the wall, giving New York access to the outlet to fix the power problem. The girl wacked him on the back of the head with her umbrella, making him growl and stop. "Now."

America led the way down the hall to the large elevator. Washington felt her stomach twist. How could he have such nice things while the rest of them all suffered around him? Was he really THAT stupid? He pressed the fourth floor button and the doors closed, locking them into the small area. "Its wonderful weather this time of year, right?" America asked, trying to strike up a conversation. His sister snapped her glare up to his, and instantly he knew he was backed into a corner.

"Wonderful."

The door opened and the two left the elevator behind. Washington knew where he was taking her. It was the same place he took all the other western states when they came to visit. The library.

"So what is it that you needed to talk about sis?" The oldest asked as he shut the heavy door. Washington moved next to a large window, watching the sun begin to set. It was weird how early it set to her. She felt like the day had hardly begun.

"How much longer are you going to remain shutdown?" America plopped down on a chair. He rolled his blue eyes.

"Seriously? That's what you came all the way over here to ask me? You could've just called you know. Saves time." The way he spoke told her everything else she needed to know. He didn't truly care. Even if it was giving him a cold that he could probably never get rid of, he just flat didn't care. She shoved her umbrella deeper into the floor, eyes closed in anger.

"No. If I called you we would've ended up talking about how you're going to kick Britain's ass." She said, biting her tongue to avoid yelling. "And don't avoid the question." There was a shuffling sound to her right. He must've been uncomfortable with her being nearby. She couldn't blame him though. She normally had no contact with the head of the family unless she was angry about something.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal to you. It's not like you're a government state like some of your brothers." Washington's eyes snapped open, fire burning in them fiercly. America met them with his own fire. "I'm not even completely shut down. I'm only partially, not even half."

"That doesn't MATTER." Her voice had changed. It was obvious now that she was 120% done. "The fact of the matter is that you are still hurting us. YOUR SIBLINGS. You're letting the pleasure you get from D.C. get to your head and you're letting him control everything. You're America! Put your foot down!"

A long, distant feeling raced into her body as her brother rose. He walked up to her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. Her rain coat was still soaked from the rain she had encountered only earlier in the day. "What's the real problem, Washington?" he asked in a soft, unguarded voice. It made her look down, biting her lip. Her anger was quickly falling away, and sadness was taking its place. "What happened?" America was never like this. He was always so self-centered, and only cared about the older siblings. She spread her lips to speak up, but quickly shut them. Someone was with them.

"A….America? Is that true?" It was the childish voice of Rhode Island. Washington jerked her head up, eyes wide. How could she have forgotten? The original thirteen states lived in this mansion of a house with America. She mentally face-palmed herself as she stepped away from her eldest sibling.

"I'd like to know the same thing." She growled, crossing her arms. She would most definitely NOT be the in a corner. Not now.

The small boy, no taller than four foot, stood, staring at his idol. America hung his head low, and an image of the past flashed across Washington's eyes.

_Rain poured from the grey sky as the northern states held their ground against the southern. America stood between them, stuck in time, unable to fight against either side. It wasn't his decision to make. His younger siblings had to fight this themselves. _

_As New York yelled something, America looked to the sky. The American flag laid over his shoulders, tattered, torn, but never once reaching the ground. He felt tears sting his eyes while he listened to gunshots, the sound of screams and everyday citizens fought for their opinions. _

"I…" America spoke, voice unstable. "I … I don't know." Washington saw the desperate look on his face, and the ghost of that old flag acting as a cape. Rhode Island grabbed her arm.

"How could you?" he screamed, entering his tantrum faze. Washington grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down. This had been a complete curve ball in her plans. "No!" He wiggled away, tears streaming down his face. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" He disappeared in a blur of motion as he scrambled out of the library and tore down the hall to his room. The girl turned, looking at her oldest brother, who had fallen to his knees and was covering his face with his hands. Guilt flooded her body.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before disappearing.

Washington slowly opened America's bedroom doors, peering inside to see if New York was still there. Empty. Silently, she closed the door behind her and walked to his desk. It was clean, not a single piece of paperwork anywhere. Her heart broke in two. It seemed that he hadn't even realized what kind of mess his very own country was in. At the same time, she knew that if she hadn't come here today, the fifty other siblings would've begun to join together. She wouldn't let that happen, not again. She tore out a piece of paper from one of his notebooks on the floor and dug a pen from the drawer to her left. With a painful smile, she wrote.

**Washington's Letter**

America

I apologize for coming to your house and causing such a mess. I didn't think this entire thing through before I jumped on that plane. Please don't blame yourself.

In all honesty though, someone had to tell you. Judging by the lack of letters and bills and paperwork overall on your desk, I'd say D.C. has been keeping you as far away from the affairs as possible. But its not fair for the rest of us to be affected by something that one city does. One. City.

I visited Alaska the other day. I took Idaho with me. It had been some time since anyone had gone up to talk to little Alaska. She was ecstatic, but it looked like she was going through some tough times. By the time Idaho and I left, she was in tears because of the state that she is in. She needs help, brother. She needs YOUR help. None of the rest of us can help her through this right now. Those two both say hi, by the way.

California and Oregon are getting superiority complexes lately. California I guess has always been sort of arrogant, but who can blame him? He's got a wonderful place! Anyways, they told me to tell you that they would be coming to visit soon. If I were you, I'd prepare. They probably have some sort of off the wall scheme to get us into a brand new hole. That's been their specialty ever since we were kids, if you remember.

I didn't get a chance to tell Rhodie bye and sorry. Could you do that for me? That'd be great.

Oh, and if you need anything, I'm always just a phone call away.

See you soon,

Washington


End file.
